


Crybaby

by PinkFever



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Death, Hurt/Comfort, I live for these feels, Lots of rain, M/M, Mishima needs a hug, Rain, guilty as charged, i own nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkFever/pseuds/PinkFever
Summary: Mishima finds out that the leader of the phantom thieves has committed suicide.





	Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'd be very happy either if my bf just up and died like that...

_" -We have breaking news: The young man being held in custody has committed suicide-"_

Mishima froze, fingers hovering over the bright screen of his phone.

He quickly looked up at the TV before him, eyes wide.

This...wasn't happening...

_"-The police have confirmed his death, and although a photo has not yet been released, this station will continue to report any updates on the matter.-"_

He couldn't think, unaware that the devise in his hands had slipped and fell to the floor. Mishima swallowed, reaching for the remote and turning up the volume. His heart sped up, breathing heavier, and it all just  _broke_  him as soon as the reporter repeated the news.

The leader of the phantom thieves had just committed suicide.

Akira Kurusu was dead.

Mishima felt so much, to much. He never realized  _anyone_  could feel this way. It hurt. It hurt so much...

It takes a moment for him to collect his thoughts, and before he could even realize it he's struggling to keep himself together. Mishima hated crying. When he was younger that's all he was ever able to do; cry about his broken arm, cry about his dead dog, cry about his drunken mother- cry, cry,  _cry_. That's all he ever did, and everyone absolutely hated him because of that.

So he made a promise to never cry in front of others, and it kinda worked. Ever since he started high school he's only cried to himself; in his room, in the school bathroom. Thankfully he was never caught. Not even Kamoshida had seen him cry, but this...this was different.

Mishima was home, both of his parents out leaving him to look after himself. He wanted to hold someone, anyone really. He wanted comfort, someone to tell him that 'it's ok', but no one was there.

Akira was gone. He took his own life. The very thought of that was hard to believe.

Was he afraid? Afraid of being caught? Did someone threaten him? Did someone  _kill_  him? He had questions, so many questions, but no one was there to answer them. Mishima was alone again, and he hated that feeling, almost as much as he hated crying - almost as much as he hated himself.

 

* * *

__

He had to go to school the next day.

Even after telling his mother he didn't feel well, she made him go anyways.

"Yuuki, you're not vomiting, you're not spitting blood - you're perfectly fine." She told him, offering him some medicine before leaving, but he declined.

It was painful. It took everything he had not to fall apart in class. No one bothered to acknowledge Akira's sudden absence, assuming he had some family matters to attend to as the teacher explained.

They were all really stupid. Hypothetically, even if Mishima didn't know the phantom thieves' personally, he would have very likely figured it all out himself eventually because, unfortunately, he was probably the biggest Phantom thief fanboy in all of Tokyo. Probably Japan.

It was around lunchtime when he ran into Ryuji. He never had the chance to ask Ann about anything, as she constantly avoided him every chance she had. He couldn't understand why, perhaps out of guilt? She was probably feeling down about his death to, all of Akira's friends probably were. He could only imagine the pain they were going through.

"Is...Is he really gone?" He managed to ask the blond, quietly, and after a long pause Ryuji confirms it with a short and solemn nod. And that's all he needs.

Mishima locks himself in the bathroom for the rest of the evening until the final bell.

__

* * *

 

 

He get's home late, throwing himself on the couch and sobbing hysterically into one of the throw pillows. His parent's aren't home yet. He's alone again.

It's raining heavily outside, and seeing that he forgot his umbrella, Mishima was soaked from head to toe.

He was shivering, freezing, but that was the last thing on his mind now. He continued to cry like the baby he was, and it almost seems like hours before he finally gives in to his own desires and passes out.

He wakes up an hour later, still soaked, and with a sigh Mishima finally decides to take care of himself. He's in the process of removing his shirt before his cell phone starts to go off, a faint 'buzz' catching his attention. He ignores it.

After a warm shower he heads to his room and unlocks his laptop. It's usually the first thing he did when he got home from school, so it was more on instinct if anything. The first tab that's open is the phansite. Everyone was talking about it, Akira's death. It was all there was to talk about.

_"Anon: Wow I can't believe he actually did that!"_

_"Anon: Damn that was unexpected"_

_"Anon: This has to be a hoax! Why would he go and off himself like that!?"_

_"Anon: Is he really dead?"_

It was too much. It was all too much.

Mishima starts to type something, but finds himself second guessing the message and quickly deletes it. He continues to scroll through the comments. Some were devastated, one user in particular spamming a bunch of sad emoji's with paragraphs of nonsense no one would ever bother to read. He deletes it. A few more were still confused, at a loss for why he would do such a thing.

_"Anon: He was caught right? Is that why he killed himself?"_

Mishima couldn't answer that.

He finds a few more comments similar to it, and for a moment, he's angry. Angry not at the chat, but at Akira himself.

Why did he kill himself?

The question angered him. He felt every fiber of his being starting to actually hate the phantom thieves. Of course, the feeling wasn't real. He could never actually resent someone who had saved hundreds of lives, honestly no one would. This was just a faze. One of the stages of grieving. He had to remind himself that to keep himself from doing something stupid.

He decides to tamper with the website for a bit, go about the rest of his day as he normally would. It's eight o'clock at night when his phone goes off again, and this time he picks up.

"H-hello?" His voice is dry, shaken from crying so much. He hears a sigh from the other end of the line.

"Yuuki, listen-" It's his mother.

She sounds like she's slurring a bit, another voice in the background saying something that made her giggle.

It wasn't his father.

"Both your dad and I won't be home today. We're out with a couple of friends that had just came into town, so we'll be with them for a while."

He doesn't know what to say. Was she at the bar? No, there weren't a lot of people. "Is..." He chooses his words carefully. "Is dad with you?"

"Of course sweetie! Your dad and I are perfectly fine!" She hums happily. He can hear the man chuckle. His mother tells him off before clearing her throat. "He's down for a nap. Had one too many drinks."

Yuuki blinks several times. "...alright." He decides not to question her any further.

"Alright then, well I gotta go. See you in the morning darling." She hangs up before he can say goodbye, leaving Mishima to his own thoughts.

What the hell?

At some point he shrugs the conversation off and takes his attention back to his laptop, engrossed in one conversation when the doorbell goes off.

It startles him. He looks at the time and notices that not even five minutes have gone by since his mom called. Curious he looks to his window. It was still raining. Who in their right mind would be out this late? In this condition? Let alone at his house?

For a second he believes it to be the wind. It wouldn't have been the first time his doorbell went off because of it, but then it rings again, and then a third time not long after that. It's annoying.

Mishima shuts his laptop and heads for the door, calling out to whoever was behind it when the doorbell goes off a fourth time.

It's very annoying.

He slides the lock and swings the door open, ready to lash out on whoever it was, but before he can he looks up and notices something very familiar.

The person before him, he wore a gray hoodie, holding an umbrella Mishima could have sworn he's seen before. And he has.

It was Akira's.

Their staring at each other, awkwardly, and after a minute the slightest smirk comes across the other's face. Mishima has to take a step back.

"wha..." He swallows, and it's difficult to breath again.

Akira doesn't say anything, simply waiting for  _something_ , and Mishima can't seem to figure out what. He eyes him up and down, taking another step back, that's when it all comes back again, hitting him like a rock.

Every emotion he had ever felt comes to surface, and it takes a minute for his body to properly find a response.

It feels horrible, but Mishima couldn't have asked for anything else.

He's crying again. Crying like the baby he is, but now Akira is holding him, clinging to him. He starts to tremble. He could hear his heartbeat, feel his warmth - Akira was with him. He was alive.

Mishima had never cried so hard in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> And now it's done. I have nothing else to say except now this babies happy. Enjoy this Mishima.
> 
> I'm sorry. I did this all in like under an hour because I just started College and I have never had time to write anything, and I really needed to get this off my chest. So yeah...
> 
> Should I create a short sequel for this?
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Leave a review if you can! :)


End file.
